A Mother's Love And A Family's Tale
by jameskheldar
Summary: Love did indeed save Harry, but not in the way Dumbledore thinks it has. Join Harry as he enters and learns more about the Wizarding World. But what will he uncover and who will he become?
1. Sacrifice

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except the plot, all characters, places, etc. are the property of Joanne K. Rowling and I make no money from this fanfiction.**

**Chapter One: Prologue - Sacrifice**

She stared into the flames, framed in black marble and polished granite. It wasn't the most interesting thing in the richly-decorated room but the lady was not looking for entertainment. Instead, she searched for solace as she contemplated a horrible choice. Earlier that day, she had been given her choice – one that rent her heart to think about, yet she could not rid it from her mind. It was like an oppressing fog, lurking menacingly over her head.

She heard a soft tap at the door and turned her head. It was a man, standing in the doorway, staring at her. She stood up and turned fully around to face him. He was wearing a black cloak with a hood, and his features were mostly obscured by the darkness of the hallway beyond the doorframe, but she knew exactly who it was.

''Have you made your choice?''

She burst into tears. It was too soon, too sudden, he couldn't possibly think she could be ready for this! He walked over and looked deeply into her eyes.

''You must realise that we can do nothing else! This is the only thing that will give him a chance, give the world a chance!''

The man flinched as her eyes became steely - he had had far too much experience with the rage that followed this expression - yet the woman only stood up straighter lifted her chin.

''I have made my choice.'' she said clearly, before turning to him, ''What now?''  
''Follow me.''

The two exited the room and walked down the hall to another room, though this one looked rather like a hospital room with its sterile white walls and the bed on wheels. She lay down and the man began reciting an ancient ritual. She felt lighter and lighter, almost as if she was a feather, but then there was sudden pain in her toes that spread slowly upwards throughout her body as she screamed in agony.

And, in another part of the mansion, a baby woke crying as the ritual ended and a mother sacrificed her magic for her child.

**A.N.: I know it's a little rushed, but please review and tell me what you thought! :)**


	2. Mysterious Mail

**A.N.: I promise my chapters will get longer soon! I know everything seems a little rushed, but bear with me as I make a few changes now that will have a big difference later on! When you move your bow even a centimetre or two up or down it makes a huge difference to where the arrow strikes - which is the motto I live by. Please review!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything in any way related to Harry Potter except a shirt from Etsy. So there. I also make no money from this - unfortunately for me!**

**Chapter Two: Mysterious Mail**

''Get up you lazy freak!'' screeched Aunt Petunia. Harry sighed as she knocked on the cupboard door again. For the past weeks, since Dudley's birthday, he had only been let out of his cupboard to go to school and do chores. It was his longest ever punishment, only ending three days ago. He scrambled out of his cupboard as fast as he could – not wanting Aunt Petunia to have another reason to punish him.

Entering the kitchen, there was an awful smell coming from the basin Aunt Petunia was stirring. Rather than risk her wrath by inquiring about it, Harry started frying the eggs for Uncle Vernon's and Dudley's breakfasts. Just then, Dudley came into the kitchen.  
''Mum, what's that awful smell? Get rid of it!''  
''Diddydums, it's only the freak's uniform. I'll be done soon.'' She placated him.  
Dudley huffed and sat down at the table, looking at Harry expectantly.  
''Well freak, you gonna give me my breakfast or not then?''  
Harry quickly hurried to get the extremely overweight boy his breakfast, eager to avoid a confrontation with the annoyed looking Uncle Vernon, who had just come in.

They heard the click of the letterbox and the flop of letters on the doormat.  
''Freak, go get the post.'' Said Uncle Vernon. Harry sighed and got up from his meagre breakfast of half a slice of dry toast, knowing that when he came back it would be gone, snatched by Dudley.  
''What was that, boy!? I said go get the post – so you ruddy better go get it, hear me!?'' Shouted Uncle Vernon, who had gone quite purple in the face.

Harry exited the kitchen as fast as he could, but when he bent down to pick up the post, he noticed something unusual. There was an odd-looking letter addressed to him. Him! Harry couldn't believe it – he'd never gotten a letter before in his life! Resolving to keep it hidden, lest the Dursleys take it from him, Harry stuffed the letter down the oversized t-shirt he was wearing. Carrying the rest of the post back into the kitchen, he handed the bill and the postcard from Marge to Uncle Vernon before making a quick escape out the front door.


	3. Catfights & Confusion

**A.N.: Please leave some feedback and tell me what you think!**

**Chapter Three: Catfights and Confusion**

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he surveyed the woman standing in front of him. She was standing with her arms crossed and a scowl on her face, never a good sign when it came to this woman. Professor McGonagall was known for her strictness, yes, but few had ever experienced her fury.  
''Dumbledore, the book says he has received his letter-''  
''Well then, we have nothing to worry about.'' Dumbledore calmly cut across her.  
''Dumbledore, the boy knows nothing of our world! He won't understand! He's been raised by Muggles and does not know anything of magic! He should be treated as a Muggleborn and someone sent to him to explain! Those Muggles are awful – I told you this ten years ago and you would not listen and look what's happened!''  
''Now now Minerva, calm down! The boy will be perfectly alright and there is no need for me to send somebody to him. He will be just fine.''  
''Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbled-''  
''Alright Minerva! I have had enough of this nonsense! If you want me to send someone so badly I will send Rubeus to him!'' Minerva was in shock. Dumbledore had never raised his voice in her presence before – and, quite frankly, she thought he never did – but she quickly realised that sending Hagrid would not serve any purpose.

''Never mind. I'm sure you are correct Albus. The boy will be fine on his own and I shouldn't have gotten so worried. I'm so sorry for having wasted your time on such a trivial matter.'' Striving to make her performance believable, she added ''It's just, well, you know. Lily and James' son – I just – I just, well, oh Albus. He's lily and James' son!''  
Dumbledore, knowing that the pair had been her favourite students, nodded slowly. He had thought he was in for it when she used his full name, but it appeared he had dodged the curse – this time.

Leaving the Headmaster's office, she went to her quarters to think in peace. Sitting down on her couch she reviewed her options. The first option was to not do anything, and hope Harry would somehow not only believe the letter, but also make his way to Diagon Alley where he would know how to purchase his items. That one was definitely out – no question about it. Her second option was to send Hagrid. The lovable half-giant certainly had his heart in the right place, but she doubted he could provide a proper introduction to the Wizarding World. Her third and fourth options were rather similar – send another teacher or go herself.

Severus and Aurora were definitely out. Severus was busy brewing something for Albus, and the Astronomy Professor was still sleeping. Binns could not leave the castle, so he was out too. So was Quirinus, but that was mainly because she had no idea where he was. Several of the other professors, Charity, Wilhelmina, Bathsheda, and Filius, were drawing up lesson plans and couldn't go. She couldn't let Sybil do it – the woman was constantly half drunk for the Lady's sake! Rolanda and Poppy were out too. They were both very knowledgeable about their own fields but not really suited to introducing someone like Harry to the Wizarding World. That left herself, Pomona, and Septima as possible choices.

Sighing in frustration, she remembered that Septima had been cursed last week while studying some ancient Druidic magic down in Cornwall. That unfortunate accident left the choice between herself and Pomona. However, while Pomona was a half-blood, her mother had never seen fit to overly educate her on traditions and customs. Realising that if she wanted this done correctly, she would have to do it herself, Minerva rubbed her nose, stood up, and left the castle.

Walking across the grounds to the gates, she wondered if she was doing the right thing. Albus was rarely wrong, and she found herself doubting her decision. However, the thought of Lily's son not knowing about the world he was going to spend the rest of his life in drove her onwards.

Upon reaching the gates, she held the address on the letter firmly in her mind, and Disapparated with a loud crack.

*-*SCENEBREAK*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*SCENEBREAK*-*

After leaving the house, Harry made a dash for the alleyway between Magnolia Crescent and Wisteria Walk. It was usually empty, meaning he could read his letter in peace. Reaching the alley, Harry sat down against the wall and took a proper look at the letter for the first time.

_Mr H. Potter  
The Cupboard under the Stairs  
4 Privet Drive  
Little Whinging  
Surry_

'What an odd way to write my address' thought Harry, 'and anyway, how do they know where I sleep?' Opening the letter, he noticed that the paper was quite thick and heavy compared to what he was used to.

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards)_

'What!?' thought Harry. It wasn't the most elegant of phrases, but it certainly summed up his current feelings. What sort of name was 'Hog-warts'? What the hell was the Order of Merlin – a cosplay group? And 'Supreme Mugwump' – the most ridiculous sounding thing Harry had ever heard. Come to think of it, wasn't a Mugwump a type of sweet or something? Shaking his head at the nonsense, Harry continued reading...

_Dear Mr Potter  
We are pleased to inform you that you have a place in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.  
Yours sincerely,  
Minerva McGonagall – Deputy Headmistress._

Harry really had no idea what he'd just read. It seemed like he had been accepted to a school he's never applied to – and which certainly couldn't have been real! A school for magic? Magicians didn't earn much money, at least not the street performers Harry could remember seeing. And why would he send them an owl? Was it some sort of code? Harry couldn't make heads or tails of it, but as he stood up another sheet of the strange looking paper fell out of the envelope. Oh yes! It was the book list that had been mentioned in the letter. Feeling like a fool for forgetting about it, he unfolded it and began to read…

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_UNIFORM  
First years will require:  
1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)  
2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear  
3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragonhide or similar)  
4\. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)  
Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry nametags_

_SET BOOKS  
All students should have a copy of each of the following:  
The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk  
A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot  
Magical Theory by Aldabert Waffling  
A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch  
One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore  
Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger  
Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander  
The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quintin Tremble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT  
1 wand  
1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)  
1 set glass or crystal phials  
1 telescope  
1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad  
PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

Staring at the list for a moment, Harry blinked once or twice to make sure his already horrible eyesight wasn't failing him. This had to be a joke of some sort! He was almost certain that someone was going to jump out of the bushes with a camera and yell 'SURPRISE'. But nobody did. It couldn't have been the Dursleys - Lord knows they didn't have a sense of humour – but what else could it be? There was no way this was real. Magic wasn't real, anyone could tell you that!


	4. Reunion

**A.N.: Just to let everyone know, all the technology, etc. in this story will be up-to-date (ish). This is because I am too lazy too research old technology, etc. Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own, or make money from, anything in this story. All Harry Potter characters, places, etc. belong to J.K.**

**Chapter Four: Reunion**

Minerva appeared with a rather loud crack in a very small space. Cursing quietly, she realised she had Apparated right into the cupboard! Struggling to clamber out of the enclosed space, she was met with the frightened face of one very shocked Petunia Dursley. Petunia stared. Minerva stared. Petunia blinked. Minerva opened her mouth to speak, but unfortunately Petunia fainted and landed on the floor with a muffled thud.

Transfiguring her robes into Muggle clothing similar to Petunia's she walked into the kitchen to try and find Harry Potter. However, she found nobody. She tried to use her heightened sense of smell to figure out which way the boy had gone, but the stink from the basin on the counter obliterated any chance of finding him that way. Walking back out into the hall, she levitated Petunia into a sitting position, leaning against the wall.

Feeling bad for startling the woman, Minerva was about to revive her when she caught the smell of magic. 'It must be the letter!' she thought, as she opened the front door to follow the trail. Walking calmly out into Privet Drive, she followed the faint smell of magic up through Magnolia Crescent until she reached a small alleyway.

***0o-o0***

Hearing footsteps, Harry looked up. There usually wasn't many people around this time of morning, especially not here. There was an old woman turning into the alleyway that Harry had never seen before. Strangely, instead of ignoring him as most people around here would, the woman's eyes lit up when she saw him and she made a beeline for him.

''Mister Potter, it is good to finally meet you,'' she said, nodding her head, ''my name is Minerva McGonagall, though you may refer to me as 'Professor' or 'Professor McGonagall'. Harry squinted up at her. McGonagall… That was who had sent him the letter!  
''Erm hello…'' he replied, scrambling to his feet. He held the letter up and asked ''Well, um, could you tell me what all this is about then? Is it for one of those prank shows on TV or did the Dursleys put you up to it?''

Minerva sighed. The boy's Muggle relatives had clearly told him absolutely nothing! Albus was in for it when she got back to Hogwarts…

''Mister Potter, everything contained within that letter is true. Magic, however shocking this is to you, is real. However, this is not like in storybooks and you need to study hard to learn to control and use your gift. If-'' at this point Harry cut her off.  
''What? That's impossible magic isn't real! You're just some crackpot who did this for a lark, aren't you? Well thank you for wasting my time and GOOD BYE.'' Harry shouted this last bit as he had already started to run away from the crazy woman. She was even battier than Mrs Figg!

However, just before Harry made it to the end of the alleyway, his arms snapped to his sides, his legs sprang together, and his whole body went rigid. Swaying scarily, he felt himself being jerked back towards the woman just before he fell.  
''Mister Potter, it appears you need a demonstration to fully comprehend what I am saying. I am the Transfiguration professor at Hogwarts, which is mainly the magic of turning one thing into another thing. **Avifors!**'' She said this last as she pointed and wiggled a stick around at a bird statue. Expecting that nothing was going to happen, Harry was extremely shocked when the statue came to life and started flying around. Cancelling her spell, the witch turned back to Harry and raised an eyebrow.  
''Well Mister Potter, if you are willing to believe me now, we must travel somewhere less exposed so that we can talk about taking your proper place in our world.'' Not knowing this strange woman, but willing to take a chance at a better life, Harry nodded and the two of them Apparated away.


	5. Gringotts

**A.N.: Okay, so this chapter is quite a bit later than I thought it would be, but it's exam time again in muggle school and there's really been no time to do anything.**

**Disclaimer: Not mine (unfortunately.). All characters, places, etc. belong to J.K. Rowling and not a broke teenager…**

***0o-o0***

**Chapter Five: Gringotts**

***0o-o0***

Reappearing in another alleyway, this one in central London, Harry nearly retched into a nearby bin from the new sensation.

''Don't worry Harry. It will get better with time. Your mother was the same the first few times she Apparated, though she always preferred portkeys. Now your father, he was excellent at Apparating, but with his-''  
''You knew my parents?'' asked Harry, cutting across her rather abruptly, ''were they magic too?''  
''Of course – where do you think you got it from? They were a noble pair the two of them, right till the night they... well... you know...''

''The night they died in a car crash, yes, I know.'' Harry replied, and was rather confused at the look of outrage which appeared on the professor's face.  
''James and Lily did not die in a car crash! They went down fighting one of the worst wizards that our world has ever seen, and rather bravely too, going from what's left of the house!''

''What?'' asked Harry, thoroughly confused. Sitting down on a nearby broken stool, he looked up at the professor in shock.  
''Don't tell me that's what they told you Harry! It was obvious you knew nothing of magic - those Muggles would never do that – but to disgrace your parents, and shame them! I'm of half a mind to go back there right now!'' Seeming to calm down a bit, took out her stick - her wand, he realised, having seen them in storybooks – she shrank his clothes until they fit, mended them, and changed the colour of his hair with a few muttered spells.

'I have to learn how to do this', Harry thought. Standing up and stretching in his newly-resized clothes, Harry thanked her.  
''It's the least I could do to disguise you. We'd get mobbed otherwise. I hope changing your hair will be enough, but since you've been gone for ten years, I'm sure it will be fine.'' She replied.  
''I'm sorry professor, but I don't have any money to pay for my books and things with.'' He told her, but then paused, ''Wait, mobbed? Why would we get mobbed?''

''Well Harry, the night your parents… died, they were in their home and the Dark wizard I told you about earlier attacked. Your parents tried to fight him off, but the whole country wasn't afraid of him for nothing you must realise, because he was extremely powerful. Your father held him off as long as he could while your mother… ran upstairs to you. James was… defeated… and the Dark wizard came for your mother. The thing is though, Harry, that after he… killed… your mother he tried to kill you. There is a curse called the Killing Curse. It's Unforgivable, lands you a lifetime in Azkaban. He used it all the time to… murder his victims. But Harry, when he cast the curse on you, you survived and after that night, the wizard disappeared completely. You are hailed as the 'saviour of the Wizarding World' because almost everyone thinks you defeated him. You're famous for it, because when he disappeared Magical Britain was released from his reign of terror.''

By the end of her speech, McGonagall was tearing up. Lily and James weren't just past students to her, they had been very good friends of hers also. Looking down at the little boy in front of her, she smiled. The Potter legacy of bravery and kindness would be carried on with him, if what she had seen so far was any indication.  
''Professor, are you alright? You look like you're going to cry. Did I do something wrong? I'm awfully sorry!''  
Yes, thought McGonagall, it was certainly a good indication. Assuring him that she was okay, the two turned and left the alleyway. Walking down Charing Cross Road, they made their way towards a grubby little pub between a big book shop and a music shop with records in the window. Harry had the most peculiar feeling that they were the only ones on the street who could see it.

''Will we be buying everything in there? It looks awfully small.'' McGonagall smiled softly. Lily had said nearly the same thing upon seeing the Leaky Cauldron for the first time.  
''That, Harry, is the Leaky Cauldron. It is a famous place, and it's the Muggle entrance into Diagon Alley. Diagon Alley is the main 'shopping centre', to put it in Muggle terms, of Magical Britain. Most of the magical shops are in there, and certainly everything you will need.

***0o-o0***

For a famous place, it was very dark and shabby, Harry thought, but if there was one thing his relatives had drilled into him it was manners, so he refrained from commenting. A few old women were sitting in a corner, drinking tiny glasses of sherry. One of them was smoking a long pipe. A little man in a top hat was talking to the old barman, who was quite bald and looked like a gummy walnut. The low buzz of chatter stopped when they walked in, but quickly resumed when everyone saw who it was.  
''Another Muggleborn orientation, Professor McGonagall? Where's this one's parents, then?'' Scowling at him, McGonagall replied  
''He doesn't have any, Tom, and I thought you'd be a bit more gentle about it.'' Wincing slightly, Tom nodded and apologised before going back to the man in the top hat that seemed way too big for him. That was a low blow, she thought to herself. Tom's parents had been tortured and killed during the war by Bellatrix Lestrange and her husband Rodolphus for being 'Muggle lovers'.

She led Harry out of the bar into a small, walled courtyard, where there was nothing but a bin and some weeds growing by the wall. Harry looked around, confused. This was where he was supposed to buy his school supplies? Seeing his confusion, McGonagall laughed softly and offered an explanation  
''No Harry, this isn't where we're going to buy your things. Diagon Alley is just behind this wall. The brick three up and two across from the dustbin'' – that was a word Harry hadn't heard in a while – ''is where I tap three times with my wand, and the wall opens. It's like a secret code, if you will, though it does mean Squibs can't get in if they're by themselves because they don't have wands.''  
''What's a Squib?'' Harry asked as she tapped the brick she had pointed out to him.  
''It's a non-magical person with one or two magical parents. They tend to be looked down upon because they can't do magic, but that's nonsense of course. The caretaker at Hogwarts, Filch, is a Squib.''

As she told him this, the brick she had tapped quivered in the middle, and a small hole appeared in the brick. It grew bigger and bigger until it encompassed nearly the entire wall, and Harry was exposed the sounds and smells that had been hidden behind the wards, not to mention that the place was a veritable feast for the eyes. As Harry tried to take in everything he saw, McGonagall tapped him on the shoulder and led him through the alley to the giant, imposing white building at the other end of the Alley.

''This is Gringotts, Harry. It's the wizarding bank and is run by goblins. Don't stare at them, it's incredibly rude – and make sure to be extremely polite. An annoyed or irritated goblin is _not_ something you want, and if you make them angry, they can ruin your finances and your standing all with a smile on their face.'' Resolving to try stay on the goblins' good side, Harry trailed up the marble steps after McGonagall and entered through the bronze doors with her. On either side of the door, there was a goblin in scarlet and gold uniform holding an intimidating spear and with a scabbard on their belts. Harry gulped and tried not to stare, breaking his gaze to read the words engraved on the second set of doors.

_Enter stranger, but take heed,_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn,_

_So if you seek beneath our floors,_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware,_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

Yep, Harry decided, he wasn't going to try and rob anything from here anytime soon. You'd have to be a nutter to even think about it, with that warning – plus the goblins with sharp spears and gleaming swords. A pair of goblins bowed them through the silver doors, and Harry gave them a nod of acknowledgement before looking around at the vast marble hall.

About a hundred goblins were sitting on high stools behind two long counters that ran the length of the hall. They were variously scribbling in ledgers, weighing what looked to be gold coins on scales, and examining jewels through (Harry thought) funny looking glasses. There was too many doors to count exiting the hall, and even more goblins showing people in and out of them.

Marching up to a goblin who was not currently serving anyone, she waited patiently until he looked at her.  
''What do you want?'' he asked gruffly, seeming irritated at having to deal with someone.  
''Harry James Potter wishes to access his vaults.'' She said clearly, though keeping her voice low so as not to attract attention. At the name Potter, the goblin seemed to sit a little straighter. Even if this was just another fake attempt to access the Potter vaults, the name deserved respect.

''And where is Mister Potter?''  
''Sorry sir.'' Harry said ''I'm just too small for you to see me. I apologise for the inconvenience.''  
Leaning out over the tall counter in a most undignified fashion, the goblin saw that there was indeed a little boy with the woman.

''I am sorry to inconvenience you and take away from your valuable time, but could we perhaps move this to a more confidential setting? I feel uncomfortable discussing such private matters in front of everyone and would like to see the Potter accounts manager please.'' McGonagall interjected.

''Of course. First, however, I must see proof that Mister Potter is who you say he is.'' The goblin replied.  
''That is why I would like to move to a different setting. I wish for an identity and inheritance test to be conducted.'' Raising his eyebrows, the goblin nodded once before calling over another and instructing him to take the pair for an identity and inheritance test. Following the second goblin through one of the many doors in the hall, the two entered a long corridor with unmarked wooden doors at even intervals on both sides. The floor was still marble here, but the marble walls gave way to wooden panelling and the ceiling was most considerably lower.

Stopping at one of the doors (Harry didn't know how the goblin could tell them apart!), their guide knocked politely three times and left. Hearing a voice from within bid them enter, McGonagall pushed open the door as she walked into a splendid office.

''Good day'' the goblin at the desk said curtly. ''I have been informed the boy is going to take an identity and inheritance test. Please take a seat, young sir.''  
''Thank you sir. I'm sorry for any inconvenience I am causing.'' Harry replied, mindful of what McGonagall had said earlier about politeness. Looking at Harry speculatively, the goblin raised his eyebrows at how polite the little boy was.

Looking him up and down once, the goblin started speaking again.  
''Given your young age, and your supposed identity, I assume you do not know what this test entails?'' he enquired. Harry shook his head in the negative, suddenly feeling very small.

''You will cut open your finger with a ceremonial dagger and let the blood fall onto this piece of parchment. Your results will then be imprinted onto it. Is that clear?''  
''Yes sir.'' Harry answered, before taking the small dagger, barely bigger than his hand itself, and hesitantly looking at it before cutting open his finger. Though the cut was not extremely deep, he was only eleven and started gasping at the pain. He held his hand over the parchment quickly as his blood splatted down onto it. Sucking the finger, he cleaned the dagger on his newly-resized top before placing it on the table. The pain now gone, Harry took his finger put of his mouth and was shocked to see that the cut had already healed by itself.

Noticing the boy's confusion, the goblin laughed quietly and explained that both his own magic, and the magic on the dagger made sure that cut would not stay open for long. Holding up the sheet of parchment, the goblin looked it over quickly and started to read it out loud to the other two in the office.

_Name: Harold James Potter  
Blood Status: Half Blood  
Parents: James Charlus Potter and Lily Anne Potter (nee Evans) – both deceased._

_Inheritance: Potter estate (By blood), Gaunt estate (By conquest), Slytherin estate (By conquest), and Riddle estate (By conquest).  
Abilities: Parseltongue  
Other: Horcrux detected, partial block placed on magical core by Albus Dumbledore, marriage contract with Ginevra Molly Weasley – to be sealed on seventeenth birthday, wills of Lord and Lady Potter sealed by Albus Dumbledore, tracking charm placed by Albus Dumbledore, mail ward placed by Albus Dumbledore, multiple memory charms placed by Albus Dumbledore, and compulsion charm placed by Albus Dumbledore._

McGonagall was in absolute shock. Was this why Albus had tried to stop her from coming today? Memory charms, a core block, a compulsion charm? How could he do such things to a child? And a Horcrux…. That was Dark magic of the purest form, _splitting_ your _soul!_ She shuddered as she came out of her thoughts, and realised the goblin was talking to Harry.

''Well Mister Potter, now that your identity has been proven, I can give you a new vault key. This will destroy the old one and will open any vaults that are keyed to you which require one.'' As he turned away and started puttering away in a few of his drawers with some files, McGonagall turned to Harry, who was looking at her questioningly.  
''Professor, what is Parseltongue? And could you please explain the rest of this sheet too?'' Sighing, McGonagall realised it was going to be a long day, and hoped the boy's family wouldn't mind him being gone for so long. But one thing was certain, a certain Headmaster would be getting no sleep that night!

***0o-o0***

Unfortunately, before McGonagall had been able to tell Harry anything, the goblin had turned around and handed them a new key. They had left his office and been ushered back to the main hall, where McGonagall had politely requested to access the Potter vaults. This time, they had Harry's new key as identification proof and they were now about to get in a cart in the underground rollercoaster, as Harry thought it looked like. He was snapped out of his daydreams when he heard McGonagall tell Mister Griphook that she wanted to visit Harry's trust vault.

Stepping into the cart was quite awkward for Harry, given his height, and he envied the tall Professor as she seemed so elegant getting in after him.  
''Now Harry, these carts are quite fast, so keep inside it at all times and don't do anything stupid. I can't have you dying, clear?'' Harry nodded his acceptance and they started hurling through the maze of twisting passages. At first Harry tried to remember left, right, right, left, middle fork, right, left, but it was just impossible. The rattling cart seemed to know its own way, because Griphook wasn't steering. Harry's eyes stung as the cold air rushed past them, but he kept them wide open. Once he thought he saw a burst of fire at the end of a passage, but came to the conclusion it was just his imagination and thought no more of it. They passed magnificent stalagmites and stalactites, thick pillars of stone and even an underground lake.

Stopping at last beside a door in the wall of the passage, Griphook opened it with the key McGonagall had given him earlier. A lot of green smoke came billowing out, and when it cleared Harry gasped. Inside were mounds of gold coins, pillars of silver coins, and heaps of bronze coins.  
''This is your trust vault Harry. The money in here is to get you through your seven years at Hogwarts. I've set up a card that you can use that's keyed to this vault – much like a debit card in the Muggle World. You can use it in almost every single magical shop as only the most obscure ones require cash, and you certainly won't be going to any of those today. It will work in the Muggle World also, which will be quite convenient for you. It's charmed to make the Muggle you are buying from not notice your age – otherwise we'd run into some difficulties. We're only here right now for you to get a small amount to buy food on the train to Hogwarts. Now then, the gold coins are Galleons, the silver ones are Sickles, and the bronze ones are Knuts. Seventeen Sickles to a Galleon, and twenty nine Knuts to a Sickle. I think you should bring about twelve Galleons with you to last you the whole year at Hogwarts.'' Nodding, Harry picked up twelve of the big gold coins and put them in his pocket. Marvelling at the amount of money currently surrounding him once again, he thought that if twelve of the bottle-cap sized coins would do him a year at school then he could live the rest of his life off of this alone!

''Oh dear! I forgot about buying Christmas presents and birthday presents. Wait a minute Harry, while I transfigure you a bag. You'll need quite a bit more than twelve Galleons.'' Charming the bag to be feather-light and slightly bigger on the inside, she handed it to him while the goblin waited outside the vault patiently. Harry took the twelve Galleons out of his pocket and put them into his new bag before grabbing a few more handfuls of Galleons and putting those in also.

Once they were finished in Harry's vault they got back into the cart and raced back to the surface. After thanking Griphook, Harry clambered out of the cart and swung his new bag over his shoulder. Exiting the dark passage, they blinked in the brightness of the great marble hall and its dazzling whiteness. McGonagall quickly located and moved over to the goblin she had requested the card from before visiting the vault, and once it was handed to her she gave it to Harry, who put it in the bag. They left the building and he followed McGonagall down the stairs and as she marched into a shop named Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

***0o-o0***

**A.N.: So next chapter is when we get to meet Draco... Oooh... I hope to have it up a bit sooner than this one though guys. Please review and don't forget that flames will be used to make smores!**


	6. Shopping

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, never have, never will. Okay?**

***0o-o0***

**Chapter Six: Shopping**

***0o-o0***

The first thing Harry noticed when he walked into the shop was the smell. It smelled like soft fabrics and flowers. The second thing he noticed was, of course, the woman – who he assumed was Madam Malkin.  
''Hogwarts, dear? Got the lot here, another young man being fitted up just now actually, in fact.'' In the back of the shop, a boy with a pale, pointed face was standing on a footstool while a second witch pinned up his long black robes.  
''Actually, we need three sets of black robes, traditional style and dark green stitching, one plain black set for occasions in the latest cut, two dark red with black stitching in the latest cut for everyday wear, and of course all with the Potter crest as well as the Hogwarts uniform.'' McGonagall answered before Harry could say anything. He was ushered onto one of the footstools beside the first boy and a magical tape measure that moved by itself took his measurements.

''Hullo,'' said the boy, ''Hogwarts too?''  
''Yes,'' Harry replied, ''Professor McGonagall is taking me around to buy my things.''  
''Why is she with you? Where are your parents?''  
''They're dead.'' said Harry shortly.  
''Oh, sorry,'' the pale boy said, not sounding sorry at all. ''But they were_ our _kind, weren't they?''  
''Yes, actually, they _were_. They went down fighting one of the worst Dark wizards in the history of Magical Britain.'' Harry replied, a bit miffed at the pale boy's attitude.  
''I really don't think they should let the other sort in, do you? They haven't been brought up knowing our ways and traditions. Some of them have never even heard of Hogwarts till they get the letter, imag- Wait... Dark wizard? What's your name?''  
''My name is Harold Potter. I'd never heard of Hogwarts till I got the letter either you know, I grew up with Muggle relatives. What's your name?''  
''I'm Draco Malfoy. But-''  
''That's you done, my dear.'' Interrupted the witch who had been refitting Draco's robes. He left the shop, looking back over his shoulder at Harry just before he pushed the door open.

''Here you go dearie, why don't you try this pair on, hmm?'' she said as she turned to him. She was holding up a set of dark red robes, the ones McGonagall had said would be for everyday wear. Taking them from her and putting them on, Harry felt extremely awkward with all the extra layers of material he was wearing.  
''Ooh, splendid!'' came McGonagall's voice from behind him. When he turned around to face her, she saw the expression on his face and realised how uncomfortable he felt.  
''Don't worry. We'll be going to get you some better clothes to wear under them soon, but for now you should close them over to hide the rags you're wearing underneath.'' Harry did as he was told before handing his Gringotts card to the woman who had given him the robes, and she gave him a bag with his other eight sets of robes, his hat for school, and his winter cloak.

''Where to next, Professor?'' Harry asked as they left the shop.

***0o-o0***

'Murphy's Magical Trunks and Chests' read the sign on the shop, and the inside certainly lived up to the name. The floor was purple and the walls were black, covered in signs proclaiming the usefulness of different charms or defensive measures that could be added to your trunk (For a fee, of course.). One chest in the corner seemed to be belching green smoke, but the person behind the counter was probably the oddest of all the things in the shop.

She was dressed almost head to toe in black. Black tight t-shirt, black skinny jeans, black combat boots, and a black hoodie. In fact, if it weren't for the way her eyes were constantly changing colour and had slits for pupils, and the wand stuck behind her ear, Harry wouldn't have been able to tell her from some of the Muggle teens who hung around near Privet Drive in the evenings. He tried not to stare at her eyes, but failed. They were just so… weird.  
''My name is Althea, how may I help you?'' She said in a bored tone, looking up from her book. Upon seeing Harry, she fell backwards off the stool she was sitting on with a large crash. Shaking herself off and standing up, she stuck out her hand.  
''Mister Potter, it's an honour to see you! Oh, hello Professor. I suppose you're here for a school trunk then?'' Mentally shaking her head at her over-excitable past student, McGonagall enquired as to what had changed her eyes.  
''Oh you know dad, always experimenting. One day there was an explosion, and, well, they've been like this ever since. Dead irritating to be honest. Whenever I go Muggle-side I have to wear coloured contacts.''  
''How did you know who I am?'' Harry piped up, curious.  
''Well Mister Potter, whenever I see someone, their name appears over their head for a moment, and then disappears. It's why I mostly stay in here. Not much business, you see. And it's nice for dad to have someone here while he's in his lab I guess. You should never leave a shop unattended.''

McGonagall told Althea they wouldn't need her help at the moment before sweeping Harry off into the main area of the shop that had all the trunks. There was ones that needed passwords, ones that were indestructible, ones with keys, ones with an entire apartment inside as well as the trunk compartment, and ones with pull-out bookshelves, but the trunk Harry eventually decided to buy had three different compartments, was password protected, and had been charmed to be feather-light. You could even make it shrink to fit in your pocket when you needed to carry it around! Each compartment had multiple settings it could be changed to, but Harry decided on a wardrobe, a bookshelf, and a storage unit. To call up one of the compartments you would just say the password and then one, two, or three.

Althea had grinned impishly when she told him what the trunk would cost him. However, Harry felt it was gold well spent and so placed his new robes, hat, and cloak in the wardrobe before leaving the shop.

***0o-o0***

They also visited Wiseacre's Wizarding Equipment and purchased a pair of dragonhide gloves, brass scales, and a telescope. In the Potioneering shop across the way they purchased two cauldrons ('In case one melts' McGonagall had said.), and a set of crystal phials. Thankfully, Harry was not recognised in either of these shops as they were considerably busier.

Their second-last stop in Diagon Alley was Ollivanders. Harry had been looking forward to getting a wand all day, though he had calmed down a bit when McGonagall explained the Trace. Still, having a wand seemed exciting, like a milestone, or a mark to show when he had entered the Wizarding World. The shop was narrow and shabby, and slightly disappointing looking. Peeling gold letters over the door read 'Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 BC. A single wand lay on a faded purple cushion in the dust-filled otherwise empty window display.

A tinkling bell rang somewhere in the depths of the shop as they stepped inside. The front of the shop was tiny, and empty apart from a single chair which McGonagall sat on to wait. Harry felt strangely as though he had just entered a very strict library; he swallowed a lot of new questions which had just occurred to him and looked instead at the thousands of narrow boxes piled neatly right up to the ceiling. For some reason, the back of his neck prickled. The very dust and silence in here seemed to tingle with some secret magic.

''Good morning,'' said a soft voice. An old man was standing before him, his wide, pale eyes shining like moons through the gloom of the shop.  
''Hello,'' said Harry awkwardly.  
''Ah yes.'' Said the man. ''You want a wand. Well, of course… why else would you come here? Let me see.'' He pulled a long tape-measure with silver markings out of his pocket. ''Which is your wand arm?''  
''Er – well I'm right handed,'' offered Harry.  
''Hold out your arm. That's it.'' He measured Harry from shoulder to finger, then wrist to elbow, shoulder to floor, knee to armpit, and round the head. Harry suddenly realised that the tape measure, which was measuring between his nostrils, was doing this on his own. Mr Ollivander was flitting around the shelves, taking down boxes.

''That will do,'' he said, and the tape crumpled into a heap on the floor. ''Try this one. Beechwood and dragon heartstring, nine inches, nice and flexible. Just take it and give it a wave.'' Harry took the wand, and, feeling foolish, waved it around a bit, but Mr Ollivander snatched it from his hand almost at once.  
''Maple and phoenix feather. Seven inches. Quite whippy. Try-'' Harry tried, but he had hardly raised the wand when it, too, was snatched back by Mr Ollivander.  
''No, no. Here, ebony and unicorn hair, eight and a half inches, springy. Go on, go on, try it out.''

Harry tried, and tried, and tried. He had no idea what Mr Ollivander was waiting for. The pile of tried wands was mounting higher and higher on the floor as McGonagall watched on patiently. Her own wand had been found quite quickly, but she had heard stories of some people looking for hours. The more wands Mr Ollivander pulled from his shelves, the happier he seemed to be.  
''Tricky customer, eh? Not to worry, we'll find the perfect match here somewhere. I wonder now, maybe, yes, holly and phoenix feather, eleven inches, nice and supple.'' Harry took the wand and felt a sudden warmth in his fingers. He 2waved it around half-heartedly as he had most of the others, and a stream of gold sparks shot from the end like a firework, throwing dancing spots of light on the walls. After paying for his wand, and, at McGonagall's recommendation, a wrist holster for it, the pair left the dusty old shop and made for their last stop in Diagon Alley – Flourish and Blotts.

***0o-o0***

After putting all the required course books for First Year into a basket, McGonagall recommended that Harry also read Hogwarts: A History, and several other books on Wizarding traditions, customs, and history. After that, seeing how enthralled he was by the towering bookshelves and their millions of books, she told him to meet her at the till in half an hour and let him wander the shop on his own.

As he wandered through the aisles, an old-looking book caught his eye. It was called The Art of Wandless Magick. Flicking through it, he realised it would be a brilliant book to have. Even if the magic was too advanced, which it seemed to be, it would be great to study the theory alone. Placing it hesitantly in his basket with the others, he remembered what the Professor had said about the Trace. It seemed to only register wanded magic – maybe if he could learn wandless magic, he could do magic outside of school! It seemed this book was the pebble that started a landslide, as more books made their way into Harry's basket.

Occlumency for Beginners, Runes of The Centuries, Arithmancy and Its Uses, and Wizarding Politics were a few of the titles that made it into Harry's basket, not to mention The Standard Book of Spells: Grade Two and Grade Three. Reaching the till, he handed over his Gringotts card and placed all of the books into his trunk once he stepped outside the store. Harry also bought a bookbag charmed to be feather-light and bigger on the inside as well as several quills, bottles of ink, and bundles and bundles of parchment which he put into it, before making it back to the till in Flourish and Blotts a few seconds before McGonagall did.

***0o-o0***

When he was walking back to the wall by the Leaky Cauldron with McGonagall, she told him that she was taking him out to an early dinner at a Muggle restaurant before dropping him back to his relatives, as they had been in Ollivanders at lunch time. Suddenly realising the time, Harry gasped and his face went deathly pale. He would never be home in time to do his chores and cook dinner for his relatives.  
''Harry, what's wrong?'' McGonagall asked.  
''I'm sorry Professor, but I can't eat dinner with you. This morning we left early, before I could do my chores. I have to get home straight away and cook dinner or I'll be thrown in my cupboard again!'' 'Cupboard?' thought McGonagall, before something else caught her attention.  
''Harry, did you just say you have to cook dinner for your relatives?'' she asked angrily.  
''Yes,'' he whimpered, frightened by her change in tone.  
''And what, pray tell, are your other chores?''  
''I have to weed the garden, scrub the floors, cook breakfast and lunch, dust the house, and hoover, every day,'' he recited. McGonagall's anger rose, and she felt such rage at the Dursleys that she almost lost control of her magic. No little eleven year old boy should do so much! She had thought the charms on Harry were why the boy looked so small and weak… but perhaps it was something else.

**A.N.: So, two chapters in one day… wow am I feeling creative right now! Of course, it just has to be when I need to study that inspiration hits. Still, nobody ever accused me of having good self-discipline.  
Elvander72: Probably in the next chapter to be honest.**


	7. Action

**Disclaimer: Don't own it, never claimed to own it, never have owned it, and never will own it, sadly.**

***0o-o0***

** Chapter Seven: Action**

***0o-o0***

'I need to get this checked out properly', she thought to herself, looking down at the sheet of parchment in her hand. At first she had been in shock – this was the saviour of the Wizarding World after all. She had needed the time it took them to buy Harry's school supplies to clear her head.  
'Change of plans! We're going back to Gringotts and then to Privet Drive.'

Harry flinched slightly at the command but obediently followed behind her as she moved back through the busy street. She almost glided up the marble steps at Gringotts and strode into the main hall of the bank. Almost storming up to one of the tellers, McGonagall quietly requested something of the goblin before Harry could catch up and hear.

The goblin's eyes narrowed substantially. Seeing his suspicious attitude, McGonagall handed him the sheet which held the results to the test Harry had taken earlier. The goblin read the sheet, blood draining out of his face as he came to the last part. Waving another goblin over from the wall, the teller whispered something in his ear and handed him the sheet. This goblin motioned they should come with him before hurrying off through one of the side doors, not stopping to see if they had followed.

Coming to a stop long after they had stopped last time, they were before double doors inlaid with silver and precious stones. McGonagall looked confused but made no comment as their guide slipped in and announced them before the doors opened, seemingly by themselves. They entered what seemed like a boardroom, wide and spacious with a long meeting table. At the head of the table was a throne that looked like it had been created by a slightly insane designer. It was a mix of mahogany and silver, and seemed like it would be uncomfortable to sit in for too long. The being sitting in the chair however, seemed even more out of place. Harry would have expected a fantasy monarch, dripping in precious materials to be lounging in the chair, but what he saw was quite different. A goblin in a perfectly pressed business suit stared down at them from his lofty position and almost seemed to smirk.

Suddenly feeling very small, Harry tried to hide behind McGonagall's robes but the stern-faced woman shook him off.  
'So this... is Mister Potter?' he asked, 'Well, no matter... it seems like you need my help. I'm sure we can come to an agreement. I am, of course, Ragnok-' At this McGonagall gasped and curtsied to the small creature. '- the Director of this bank and the Goblin King. There is Dark magic in you my boy, and since your visit earlier I have been looking over your accounts to see if anything was amiss. I am surprised you were not brought to me sooner, but it has given me time to notice many discrepancies within your accounts. There has been many withdrawals from your accounts over the past ten years since your parents' deaths and now that we are aware that you were kept from the magical world since that night and could not have approved them, we need your signature on these', here he pushed a pile of parchment down the table to them, 'to accept the withdrawals. Now, I normally would not deal with such small matters as this, but you are far from ordinary and since there seems to be theft going on here I have decided to interfere.'

Harry looked at the pile of withdrawal slips with McGonagall, and, before he could sign them McGonagall asked the Goblin King what would happen if he refused to.  
'We would, of course, take the money back from the thief's account – with interest.'  
'Good, good, but I asked to see Gornuk. No disrespect is intended towards you, Your Majesty, but it is of course an urgent matter to have the Dark magic removed from him, and also remove the charms placed upon him by the Headmaster.'

Harry looked up at this, and hoped it wouldn't take too long. He still had to go back to Privet Drive after all. The Goblin King snapped his fingers and told his subordinate to take them to Gornuk before turning to them and thanking them for cooperating.

***0o-o0***

Ragnok rubbed his hands with glee after the pair left his hall. The bank's relationship with the Dumbledore's had never been a good one, going back quite a few generations at this point, and now he was getting some revenge on them. It felt good to see and enemy brought lower – he just had to higher the interest rates now, and he would be taking a sizeable chunk out of Dumbledore's ill-gotten fortunes.

***0o-o0***

Reaching yet another door in the Goblins' maze of corridors, it was opened before they did anything and the one who led them there left, scurrying down the corridors, presumably on some other errand. Stepping inside the rather large room, Harry looked around at the strange setting. There was several runes carved in a circle shape in the floor and bookshelves filled completely with books obscuring the walls.

A cough drew his attention to the side of the room, where McGonagall had handed the sheet of parchment to yet another Goblin, 'probably Gornuk' he thought to himself. This Goblin seemed very frail compared to the others he had seen today. McGonagall waved him over and Gornuk started talking again.  
'The first few bits will be easy enough, but the Dark magic in his scar is malicious in nature and will be difficult to remove. Mister Potter, please come here.'

***0o-o0***

**A.N.: The next scene was very hard to write, and I'm still not happy with it so I've decided to split this into two chapters. I think I might just leave the scene out entirely because I've rewritten it so many times and I still don't like it.**


End file.
